Калейдоскоп 13
by Flying Faraway
Summary: Коллекция драбблов на разные темы, соответствующих и не соответствующих последним событиям в манге. Гет. Гин\Рангику
1. Облако

**Облако**

* * *

- Гин, Гин... Гииииииин! - будто связку бубенчиков трясет.  
- Ну что опять... - он недовольно приоткрывает один глаз и выплевывает приевшуюся травинку.  
- Ты дремал, что ли... - его взгляд смягчает слегка виноватая улыбка спутницы.  
- Мечтал... - нехотя бурчит мальчишка, почесывая висок: ах, эти доставучие руконгайские вши!  
- Снова о своем? - в голосе так и сквозит любопытство.  
- Ну, может и о своем... а может, и не совсем о своем! - дразнит он ее загадочным ответом.  
- Вечно ты мутно говоришь. Не пойми о чем... - теперь раздосадована она, и ему это чуточку приятно, ну вот самую малость. Но Рангику всегда предпочитает перескакивать с таких тем на что-то более жизнерадостное, словно с кочки на кочку... а не перепрыгнешь - увязнешь. - Смотри, Гин, какое облако... там... над теееееееем холмом! - она вскакивает и всем своим существом тянется на цыпочках к серебристой громаде, - оно так похоже на тебя!  
- Ну, спасибо... сравнила с раздутой неповоротливой махиной! - ухмыляется Гин, наблюдая, как медленно ползет облако. - Я намного шустрее!  
- Конечно... но оно так сверкает на солнце, прямо как твои волосы... вот бы дотянуться и потрогать его хотя бы за краешек! - восклицает Рангику.  
- А меня ты, значит, погладить не хочешь? - щурится мальчик.  
- У тебя вши... - морщит она носик.  
- Будто у тебя их нет! - возмущается ее собеседник и снова запускает руку в спутанную шевелюру.  
- У тебя их больше! - серьезно замечает рыжеволосая девочка.  
- Поделиться? Будет поровну! - предлагает он в шутку. И вот уже она убегает от своего щедрого компаньона, крича о том, что "ей и своих хватает!"

***

Она сидит у окна, изредка накидывая на плечи снова и снова непослушно спадающий шелк: со двора веет октябрьской прохладой.  
"Какая я же была наивная тогда.Облако не поймать. Даже если я догоню его... оно рассеется в туман... оставляя после себя лишь росу..."


	2. Fatigue

**Fatigue **

* * *

- Гин... - чуть слышно выдыхает Рангику, иссякая в одном лишь обращении к нему.  
- Что? - отзывается он с мнимой веселостью...  
- Я устала... Гин, - девочка закрывает лицо ладонями и утыкается ему в спину. Оба они, утомленные руконгайским солнцем, замолкают . Если б даже она могла видеть его сейчас, то вряд ли заметила... Заточенные уголки улыбки дрогнули.  
- От изношенной юкаты? - шутит он вхолостую, силясь сбросить невидимые оковы.  
- От всего... Гин... от твоих постоянных издевок, вечных отлучек, от голода, который вновь и вновь возвращается... стоит тебе пропасть дольше, чем на две луны, и... и... от... - она теряет слова, или просто мысли затухают...  
- Ну утруждай себя... ты же, все-таки, устала, - Ичимару поворачивается к своей компаньонке, прихватывая ее за худые плечики, - хочешь, я тебя обниму, Ран-чан?  
- Я засну... - шепчет она, но все равно кивает, и его руки бережно обхватывают ее, прижимают крепко-крепко... словно корзину, до краев наполненную хурмой...  
- Спи... усталость пройдет, - внушает ей маленький утешитель.  
- Устала... - сквозь дремоту повторяет она в последний раз.  
- Я знаю, Ран-чан... я знаю... так больше продолжаться не может.


	3. Дуэль

**Дуэль  
**

* * *

Они застыли в неделимой скульптурной композиции. Она против него. Левая рука Рангику почти по локоть увязла в каменной стене за ее спиной - печальный результат второго по счету применения собственного банкая. Правая же мертвой хваткой парализующего кидо сковала его кисть, не позволяя вырвать восстановленное лезвие Хайнеко из живота. Матсумото успела вогнать катану в торс Ичимару лишь наполовину. А ее противник только кончиком лезвия угрожал ее бешено бьющемуся сердцу.

- Аканнаааа... в какой переплет мы с тобой угодили, - выдавил Гин из-за стиснутых зубов под его ухмылкой, и этот прищур, она уверена, был уже не только данью проклятой привычки...  
- Хм... и кто... кто в этом виноват? - сердито огрызнулась она в ответ, чувствуя как потихоньку впивается в ее грудь острие Шинсо.  
- Кажется... мы оба, нэ? Скоро уровень твоего реятсу упадет, и печать ослабеет... так что я непрочь постоять и поболтать с тобой еще... минут десять, - игриво сообщил он шинигами, словно они невзначай встретились и теперь мирно гуляли по аллее, держась за руки.  
- Ты знаешь... я тебя, пожалуй, никуда не пущу, - отбросила компромисс Рангику, - ни одному из нас сегодня не избежать ответственности...  
- Кучики из тебя никакой. Шарфик розовый... - ехидно заметил Гин и небрежно облизал с губ проступившую кровь, - я как и ты, их нежно люблю...  
- Что? - она не сразу догадалась, сбитая с толку внезапной сменой темы.  
- Зимние фейерверки... Рангику. Может, я и поджег фитиль... Но подумай, салют из моих внутренностей - это не самое приятное из зрелищ... - заверил он с артистической печалью в голосе, - может, не надо... столь уродливой мести.  
- А я однажды и не раз дарила свое сердце просто так... но тебе всегда было интересней доставать все самому, - парировала она и вяло улыбнулась. - Рычи, Хайнеко...  
- Рази, Шинсо...

Она очнулась с пробитым плечом и воспоминанием о последнем взгляде Ичимару Гина, в котором на миг о его любовь отразилась вся ее горечь.


	4. Украшение

**Украшение  
**

* * *

Она заказала комнату в одном из самых дорогостоящих заведений Сейрейтея и прождала его два часа, тридцать пять минут, двадцать восемь... двадцать де...  
- Ой! - испуганно вскрикнула Рангику, когда чья-то рука вынырнула из-под ее же рукава и без спроса потянулись к сушеной хурме. На такой безобразный грабеж мог лишь осмелиться...  
- Гин! Где ты пропадал все это время? - укоризненно проворчала она, обернувшись к опоздавшему гостю.  
- Дела-делааа... - пропел капитан третьего отряда, снова исчезая из поля зрения, чтоб устроиться визави. - А я-то надеялся, что став лейтенантом, ты будешь более терпеливой к моей постоянной занятости.  
- Как же! Будто мы с тобой знакомы одну неделю! Обязанности... тск, насмешил! - хмыкнула его подруга детства и отбросила рыжую копну волос за плечо.  
- Тааааак... по какому поводу... этот праздник? - задал он, с ее точки зрения, совершенно ненужный вопрос.  
- Ты это сейчас серьезно или дурачком прикидываешься? - насупилась Рангику.  
- А ты уга...тай! - бесцеремонно последовало предложение, слегка заглушенное чавканьем, - осо...по люплю тебя бе...шить на тощак.  
- Хватит, Гин! - возмутилась его компаньонка. - Ты все прекрасно помнишь...  
Она вдруг перестала говорить, а он — жевать. Если его взгляд из-под белесых ресниц раньше бродил, где ему вздумается, и она отчаялась его поймать... то теперь Рангику ощутила его на себе... ниже подбородка, и холодок прокрался под воротник ее косоде.  
- Гин... - изумленно повторила она имя своего сослуживца, а затем решила уточнить, - ты куда это уставился...  
Ей вдруг пришло в голову, что они оба давным-давно взрослые люди... и что тут странного в том, что Ичимару Гин... нет-нет-нет, любой полноценный мужчина... но не Ичимару Гин. Или же... он поднял руку, медленно приближая ее к глубокому "декольте", тем самым озадачивая ее еще больше.  
- Ты права... - кулак замер в четверти сяку от ее откровенного выреза. - Я помню...  
Его пальцы раскрылись, и на ладони распустился розовый бутон, оказавшийся шарфиком из тончайшего шелка. Он плавно соскользнул вниз, прилетев Рангику на колени, и та бережно взяла подарок в руки.  
- Ты его весь измял, - прошептала она с ложной досадой в голосе.  
- А где же мое "аригато, я всегда о подобном мечтала"? - шутливо упрекнул даритель и добавил, - он не зря такой длинный. Теперь-то тебе будет что накинуть на Фудзи и Яри... дабы не смущать зазевавшихся на чужое добро идиотов.  
- Вот еще! Я свои природные "возвышенности" прятать не собираюсь! - возразила Матсумото, уже примеривая шарф на себя.  
- Конечно-конечно. Почему бы тебе тогда не начать брать плату за право созерцать твои обширные богатства?- улыбка вытянулась в злую усмешку.  
- Гин, не притворяйся, что ревнуешь. Тебе же абсолютно наплевать...  
- Наплевать, вот оно что... - ее слова обожгли язык, и он поспешил запить их саке. - Что правда, то правда. Все-таки, мы друг друга не первую неделю знаем...


	5. Если

**Если  
**

* * *

- Ран...гику, - нарочно разрезал он ее имя пополам. Матсумото откровенно претила его шальная страсть к двусмысленности во всем, что ни попадалось на язык. Вместо "кику", что означало "хризантема" в сочетании с конечной согласной чтения первого иероглифа, выходило оторванное "гику"... "дурное предчувствие". Именно такое вот разлучение слогов отзывалось в ней мурашками с ледяными подковками и по всему телу.  
- Да, Гин? - неуверенно улыбнулась она и нервно поправила прядку, защекотавшую ей щеку.  
- Представь себе... - начал, было, новоявленный лейтенант третьего отряда...  
- Опять какую-то бессмыслицу? - перебила его Рангику, вздыхая.  
- А какая разница! Ты, главное, вообрази... - чуть обиженно возразил он своей категоричной собеседнице. - Так... попробуй, все-таки, представить себе, что в один чудесный день... или не столь чудесный... я вот возьму и пропаду!  
- Ха! Да тут и фантазии никакой не требуется. Проходили! И не раз, и не два... Переживали и переживем! - с истинно женской щедростью отвесили ему ответ на вопрос, который он не задавал.  
- Не стоит спешить... с выводами, дорогая. Я имел в виду: насовсем, - мгновенно охладил ее пыл Ичимару.  
- Гин, ты это о чем, а? - нахмурилась она, грозно уперев руки в бока.  
- Всего лишь об очередной глупости, Ран-гику, - усмехнулся он и обреченно отвернулся к немой, но понятливой луне. С минуты две тишину нарушал только неугомонный треск цикад. Но Рангику совершенно не прислушивалась к их брачным ноктюрнам: она отчаянно пыталась угадать по его смазанному полутьмой профилю, куда... он собрался опять. Зачем? Насколько? И когда Ичимару Гин перестанет морочить ей голову? Но даже сияющая богиня, взирающая на молодую пару с балкона своего небесного замка, не в силах была пролить свет на настоящее лицо ее друга. Видно, древняя колдунья вступила с ним в сговор. Кто-нибудь когда-нибудь видел одновременно обе половинки месяца, а оборотную сторону таинственной госпожи Луны? Непостижимо.  
- Я буду ждать... - произнесла она еле слышно, словно самой себе.  
- Даже если я не пообещаю вернуться? - неожиданно ухватился он за паутинку шепота.  
- И не обещай! Обещания как рисовая лепешка: либо проглотишь сразу и забудешь о ее существовании уже завтра, либо решишь оставить про запас, бережно хранить до того самого голодного дня... и, все равно, забудешь. А жевать эту засохшую или прогнившую гадость потом вовсе не захочется. Так что... не обещай мне ничегошеньки! - выдала она ему целую тираду и поднялась с прохладной черепицы.  
- Значит, утверждаешь, станешь ждать... несмотря ни на что? - переспросил он, вставая вслед за ней.  
- Пока терпения хватит... а как оно иссякнет - я сама отправлюсь на поиски, и тогда пеняй на себя.  
- Страааааашно-то как! - протянул пересмешник, шагнув впритык к Рангику.  
- А вот сейчас столкну с крыши... полетишь пьяным журавлем вниз, ноги свои непутевые попереломаешь и никуда от меня не денешься! Далеко на костылях не утопаешь! - в ее глазах вспыхнул злой задор.  
- А давай вместе? - внезапно предложил Гин и провокационно дернул ее за оби.  
- Ты что! Я же свихнусь без саке под дотошным надзором лекаря из четвертого! - легонько оттолкнула его Рангику.  
- Жаль... очень жаль... - в его голосе мелькнула наигранная нотка разочарования. Гин спрятал руки глубоко в рукавах, и они оба снова потеряли друг дружку в жидкой мгле, редко продырявленной апельсиновыми огоньками фонарей . А высоко-высоко на перинах из облаков меланхолично улыбалась луна. Сэми же страстно наяривали свои любовные серенады. А двое, уже разделенные провалом между крышами, все также оставались глухи к летнему наваждению.


	6. Страшно

**Страшно  
**

* * *

Засуха. Он собирал сухой-пресухой хворост, который тут же вспыхивал, отдавая свое тепло худощавому "выкидышу". В полумертвой деревеньке его, мягко выражаясь, недолюбливали, поэтому он жил в заброшенной лачужке на отшибе. Странный был, вот и все. Страшный и странный. Страшный, потому что странный. Итак, один... он один, а ночи такие холодные, что не унять дрожь. А дни опасно жаркие... и голые. Он добывал себе пропитание, чтоб иметь силы двигаться, а двигаться нужно было, чтоб наломать веток для костра и не околеть во сне. Белобрысый мальчишка сдирал кору с лиственницы, когда почувствовал особенное присутствие кого-то еще рядом. Такое же почти, как его собственное... только слабенькое, гаснущее, будто тлеющий утренний уголек. Он оглядел окрестности и заметил что-то на земле, с блеклой рыжиной. Солнце упрямо слепило: толком было не различить, коли не подобраться поближе. Маленький изгнанник прищурился и решил рискнуть. Этим "что-то" оказалась девочка с необыкновенно яркими, но измазанными в пыли волосами, в потрепанной выцветшей юкате и с пустеющими глазами.

"Страшно, наверное, умирать вот так... "

Он улыбнулся.

"Умирать, но вдруг не умереть. Я больше не буду мерзнуть... "

Мальчик вспомнил, что по пути приметил хурму, чьи чудом уцелевшие плоды, иссушенные небесным деспотом, могли утолить голод. Не вяленые, те, что частенько крал, конечно... но, как никак, "пища богов". На этой мысли он улыбнулся еще шире.

...

- Ичимару Гин... какое странное имя.

Странный. Позже она убедилась. Для ее спасителя "страшно, но интересно" означало "страшно интересно". Точно, странный. Однако с ним было сытно и тепло, а еще... он улыбался сиротке так, как никто никогда не улыбался. Девочка пережевывала жесткую хурму и думала о том, что никогда таких не встречала... А когда они согревали друг друга, стоило Гину ее коснуться - мурашки пробегали по спине. И пропадали. Странный, но не страшный.

...

Матсумото Рангику...

Гин Ичимару никогда не видел подобных девочек. Вся такая пестрая, живая... подуешь - вспыхнет огонек во всю. Он улыбается, а она смеется... Называет его странным и ни чуточки не боится. Гин обнимает Рангику, а та только крепче прижимается. И каждый раз словно нехотя отпускает. Страшно красивая. Страшно близкая.


	7. Глупость

**Глупость  
**

* * *

Я запрещал... сам себе, так как никто другой запретить мне не мог. Думать. О тебе. Я пытался. Снова и снова. Ночами я постигал молчаливые тайны немого потолка в Лас-Ночес. Смешно. Твердишь себе: не думай об оранжевом меносе в трико с рюшечками... а в мыслях эта проклятая неуклюжая громадина... и твой ошеломленный взгляд. Словно это не из-под моих ног вырвали почву на холме Сокиоку. А мне... мне должно быть все равно, чтобы и Айзену было все равно.

Тогда в Каракуре... я сдержался. В начале. Сразу против троих ради чужой спины капитанчика и никчемной присяги? В этом вся ты... Я сдержался: это был твой собственный выбор. Ведь я давно перестал заботиться о тебе, или ты просто перестала нуждаться в моей опеке? Какая разница теперь... Я лишь позволил себе уберечь тебя от крайне неприятной участи оказаться погребенной под градом обломков.

Так почему же... почему ты не воспользовалась этим шансом? Почему не осталась там... рядом с намного более благоразумным Изуру? Почему вместо того, чтоб зализывать свои раны, ринулась, как безумная, по моим пятам? И что я слышу в ответ на мое "Почему"? Глупый женский предлог... и ради такой ерунды стоило так рисковать? Дурочка... нет, ты самая настоящая дура! Сумасбродка! Это на тебя так не похоже. Воистину! Женщинам нельзя давать волю творить, что им взбредет в их непутевые головы. Тебе удалось меня довести... почти как тогда, когда ты кинулась парировать Шинсо, чтоб защитить эту глупышку, Хинамори. Разве те синяки и растрескавшийся клинок ничему тебя не научили, Рангику? Тогда я повторю урок... Прости, но в этот раз я лишу тебя свободы выбора. Быть может, потому что предпочитаю сказки со счастливым концом, даже вопреки желанию действующих лиц? Аканна... Моя героиня, к сожалению, лучшего выхода из ситуации мне не выдумать.


	8. Just better without me

**Just better without me  
**

* * *

Наконец, Матсумото очнулась. Первое, что мутно нарисовалось перед ее взором: чья-то рука, вяло сжимающая зампакто, и поржавевшие дорожки крови. Она не сразу догадалась, что это ее собственные рука, Хайнеко, кровь... как и не вспомнила тут же, почему она валялась на чем-то неподатливо жестком, под такой же твердо-голубой плитой... почему все ниже подбородка словно отнялось и каким макаром она умудрилась не расшибить свой затылок. Лейтенант десятого поморщилась: почти как похмелье... только какое-то неправильное похмелье.

"Не вмешивайся..."

Гулко-резко прошелестело эхо в ее спутанном сознании. Она оглянулась: кроме нее на крыше - никого . Пусто. Вдруг ей захотелось... так захотелось захохотать в полную грудь. Но как тут рассмеешься, когда губами толком не пошевелить. И уж точно не зареветь: слезами горю не поможешь. И вообще, чему... кому ты поможешь теперь? Ни-чем. Ни-как... Ждать, снова ждать. Чего-то там... И не закричать, и не топнуть ногой...

"Черт! Черт-черт-черт... черт тебя побери, Гин!"

Прямо откровение Свыше. Рангику вынуждена была признаться: она совершенно не знала этого высокого мужчину в белом... со странным именем Ичимару Гин. Хуже того, Матсумото сама в себе не могла сейчас разобраться. Какой там Кира... зачем, вообще, надо было его приплетать? И с какой стати она так рвалась в Каракуру? Чего добилась? Отсрочила на несколько минут гибель шизанутого усатого клоуна и парочки детишек? Расставила все точки над "i" в отношениях с другом детства? Откуда взяться этим пресловутым точкам и этим самым "i" в их вечных многоточиях. Ее место было подле такого родного, облюбованного, нуждающегося в ней капитана - вот это точно.

"Какую ж взбучку мне устроит Хитсугайя-тайчо... "

Она усмехнулась и опять скривилась.

"Если мы оба выживем... что за чушь я несу... не хватает капельницы с саке..."

На этом мысли ее оборвались: вал слабости вновь зашторил слепящий ультрамарин.


	9. Третьи лица

**Третьи лица  
**

* * *

Я и ты - два бережка, седзи, что раздвигались все шире, впуская все больше других... посторонних, которые приходили и уходили, оставались. Разлучая вольно или невольно... из раза в раз. И когда они стали настолько важны? Тогда, когда мы перестали говорить "Я и Ты"? Ни о тебе и ни обо мне, ни о нас, а о них... наше теперь. Сейретей - это нагромождение белых стен... зримых, но еще более непробиваемы те, что недоступны глазу. Законы, мнения, суета повседневности... чужие лица. Они захлопывают нас в надежные футлярчики, со строго контролируемыми окошками в аккуратных рамочках, стискивающих прочные стекла. Мы вынуждены говорить о своих чувствах, загораживаясь спинами наших общих знакомых и сослуживцев. Наши воспоминания постепенно блекнут по сравнению со свежими впечатлениями, покрываясь прахом лет, утопая в толще памяти и выскальзывая тайком лишь в сновидениях. Их занесло метелью перемен, как когда-то твои следы покрылись декабрьским снегом. Пройти по такой тропке за тобой... словно за белым фантомом... по почти исчезнувшей дорожке, пройти и не заблудиться? Прошагать по истонченной ниточке... прошагать, удержаться и не упасть вниз, разбившись? Смогу ли я? Нас ведь поддерживали и вели слишком разные руки, Гин... Но я забываю про эти цепкие пальцы, отталкиваю ладони и бегу-бегу-бегу. Навстречу. А ты? Все так сумбурно, внезапно с резким налетом враждебности: оно все же наступает, долгожданное свидание. Мы напротив друг друга. А между нами и за нами снова третьи лица. И я - помеха. Помеха в черном футляре на твоем пути. Ни вторая половинка седзи, ни тот берег, пусть даже еле темнеющий на горизонте... а всего-то досадный камень прошлого, оказавшийся вновь у твоих ног... который ты все эти года везде и всюду бережно таскал с собой за пазухой. Стало невмоготу. Я - ноша, которую ты бросишь в сердцах, но возвратишься и опять подберешь. И на вопрос "Зачем" один ответ: ты все еще тут, а они будут всегда там...


	10. Дистрактор

**Дистрактор  
**

* * *

Матсумото Рангику скривилась, приземлившись на негостеприимно жесткое полотно асфальта. Когда умудрилась превратиться в отъявленную мазохистку? Она вновь торопилась добраться до этого невыносимого шельмеца, пренебрежительно прервав собственное "лечение".  
_  
- О... Орихиме, я... в порядке. Вы... выкарабкаюсь. Спаси... прошу, спаси Гина!_

Ей пришлось изобразить неимоверно выразительнейший взгляд, чтоб рыжеволосая "целительница" недоуменно кивнула в ответ и согласилась покинуть чуть оклемавшуюся подругу ради особо сомнительного пациента. Благо, Орихиме Иноэ выделялась среди большинства существ исключительно великодушной натурой. Сейчас Рангику была готова молиться на нее.

_"Только посмей меня бросить... опять... единственное, что я тебе не прощу, - твою смерть... никогда... не смогу простить..."_  
_  
Много лет назад. Заснеженный декабрьский сумрак рассвета... и холодная пустота следов. Та зима не должна повториться. _

***

Коленки, конечно, скверно ныли, а руки начинали потихоньку неметь, но в сосредоточенной борьбе за чужую "жизнь" Орихиме игнорировала протесты затекших конечностей и прочие очевидные неудобства своей позы. С полчаса назад ей буквально чудом удалось обнаружить... тело, внутри которого едва-едва теплилось реятсу. При виде его разорванной наискось груди становилось страшно: сумеет ли она выполнить отчаянную просьбу Рангику? Поразительно, что нечто внутри безжалостно растерзанной плоти все еще упрямо цеплялось за этот мир. Или некто, для которого каждый миг мог стать последним.

Сейчас же... под полупрозрачным абрикосовым куполом время будто обратилось вспять, и организм уже вполне уверенно штопал сам себя. А ее подопечный... казался совершенно безобидной, беспомощной, крайне нуждающейся колпицей. Или изнуренной жарой полярной лисицей из зоопарка, которой Орихиме и ее покойный брат частенько сочувствовали. На своей волне шизофренических ассоциаций Иноэ вспомнилось, как с ней в пору ее заточения обращалась верхушка Лас Ночес: Айзен Соуске вел себя по отношению к "дорогой пленной гостье" с неизменно снисходительным всемогуществом, Тоусен Канаме с сухим высокомудрием проходил мимо, а вот Ичимару Гин... Ичимару Гин был всегда... приветлив, да, пожалуй, именно приветлив.

Внезапно напротив нее разлилась такая знакомая, чрезвычайно напряженная, взволнованно теплая, аура:

- Рангику-сан! Вы же мне обещали не вставать! - воскликнула она с ноткой упрека.  
- Не переживай за меня, Орихиме-чан. Мне внезапно полегчало... и все благодаря тебе, - попыталась успокоить ее Матсумото, слепив ломкую улыбку в охровом отсвете экрана.

Впрочем, ханжески было бы укорять стойкую потребность находиться подле того, кто одним своим присутствием срывает ритм твоего сердца, попеременно заставляя его то судорожно замирать, то неистово биться. Поэтому девушка смолчала и снова сконцентрировала все свое внимание на... глазах неожиданно очнувшегося Ичимару Гина. Обычно насмешливый прищур бывшего капитана поблек в ее памяти под молочно-голубым, а затем лазоревым. Ей захотелось зажмуриться, но веки никак не подчинялись: из двух узких щелочек словно торчали колкие всепротыкающие бирюзовые стрелы. Орихиме вздрогнула, когда острие его взгляда сместилось в пронизывающем поиске.

_"Обознался..."_

По-прежнему в ступоре, она созерцала столь краткую метаморфозу: почти мгновенно его глаза образовали прочную связь с их комплиментарной парой василькового окраса. Ичимару и Матсумото повстречались взглядами... и Иноэ поняла, что этих двоих теперь ничто чужеродное разлучить не в силах.

На ее лбу замерли капельки пота, а на щеках поблескивала хрустальная горечь. Рангику выглядела утомленной, счастливой и растерянной одновременно. Она хрупко улыбнулась, и затем безудержно зарыдала. А он продолжал на нее смотреть. С любопытством, приправленным щепоткой вины: никогда раньше она при нем не плакала.

Вскоре Орихиме отозвала Сунь-о и Аяме, добросовестно исполнивших их миссию, и поспешила оставить Рангику и Гина наедине.

***

- Жаааааааль, я так и не успел как полагается отблагодарить эту забавную девочку, - с ленивой досадой произнес Ичимару, приподнявшись на локтях, когда ее дыхание, не стесняемое всхлипами, стало ровнее, свободнее. Он уселся в полулотос, подпер ладонями подбородок и добавил: - знаешь, слезы вовсе тебе не к лицу.

Гин с трудом себе представлял, как следует ладить с плачущими женщинами. За что был немедленно наказан звучной затрещиной. Рангику сама не ожидала от себя подобной импульсивности: но в ней буквально вспыхнуло желание причинить ему хоть малую толику боли в отместку за все его бессовестные фортеля. Это уже походило на жалкий фарс, но зато она ощущала себя чуточку садисткой. Для пущей театральности Матсумото демонстративно отвернулась прочь и принялась небрежно утираться рукавом косодэ.

- За что? - задал он вполне закономерный вопрос, поглаживая заалевшую скулу.  
- За... за... моего капитана, - ляпнула она первое, что взбрело в голову, не удостаивая собеседника чистосердечного признания. - И, вообще, я не обязана перед тобой оправдываться!  
- Ты, что, серьезно? Выходит, что я подло надругался над доверием не только Изуру, но и твоего маленького драконыша? Нет, он, правда, так и сказал? А я и не подозревал, что капитан десятого отряда питает ко мне такого рода сентименты...  
- Прекратил бы уже ехидничать, - грозно бросила она через плечо.  
- Но я не могу не язвить, - возразил Ичимару с фирменной ухмылкой.  
- Тогда перестань говорить! - чуть ли не ультимативно предложила ему Матсумото и развернулась к дважды предателю в профиль.

Гин вздохнул. Он словно окунулся по самую макушку в их радужно бедный руконгайский быт с нередкими ссорами босячки и змееныша. Пусть и парадоксально, но, как правило, прощения добивался он, хотя зачинщицей зачастую оказывалась его компаньонка. Однако стоило ему тактически невзначай исчезнуть у нее из-под носа на денек-два, обида по возвращении была давно и прочно похоронена под всепобеждающей привязанностью к мужской половинке их уклада. В данную минуту что-то категорично подсказывало ему, что к последнему способу лучше не прибегать, пока. Этот нарост льда между ними могли растопить объятия и правильные слова. Гин еще раз оценил красноречивую экспрессию, с которой Рангику упорно теребила краешек своего розового шарфика: нет, только правильные слова... пока.

- О чем ты думаешь? - спросил он с примирительной мягкостью и подался чуть вперед. - Или... о ком, Рангику?  
- Как ни странно... - хотела, было, она заявить с сарказмом, который тут же испарился в паузе, - я думаю о том, как там без меня капитан Хитсугайя...  
- Аканнааа, я-то надеялся, что все твои думы только о моей скромной персоне, - наигранно разочаровался Ичимару.  
- Ха! Ты и так бесстыдно занял почти все мое лично пространство, - возразила Матсумото, отметив не без приятной дрожи, насколько близко он придвинулся. - Не хватало, что б ты заполонил все мои мысли. К тому же, я привыкла думать о тебе, когда ты далеко...  
- Да уж, когда я рядом, ты явно предпочитаешь думать о других, - черство подтвердил он и слегка откинулся назад.  
- Все из-за тебя! Вместо того, чтоб найти капитана и оказать ему помощь, я кинулась по твоим пятам... и что... что получила взамен? Ты обозвал меня... "помехой"! - она рассерженно встряхнула пальцем медную прядь со лба и пристально уставилась на него.  
- Потому что ты была помехой. Я не собираюсь отказываться от собственного утверждения. Ты - помеха. Когда ты пробуешь вмешаться, то приносишь больше вреда, чем пользы. По твоей заслуге обратилась в прах не одна столь лелеемая мною комбинация. Хотя на холме Сокиоку...  
- Да если бы я вовремя не заслонила собой Хинамори, - перебила его Рангику, - когда Шинсо летело прямо...  
- Прямо на несчастного лейтенанта пятого отряда, - закончил Гин за нее. Настал час разъяснений: - Цель моей коварной атаки были весьма прагматична, но не фатальна. Удар должен был отправить Хинамори Момо на больничную койку с гарантией, что на поправку уйдет не менее двух-трех суток. Так же я намеревался поступить с твоим драгоценным Хитсугайей. Но ты соизволила вклиниться. Результат: два дополнительных полутрупа в Здании Совета Сорока Шести. Незавидная судьба для детишек... Потом я был вынужден импровизировать с риском сорвать свои многолетние планы и просить Изуру об одолжении хорошенько занять мою непутевую подругу детства потешным сраженьецем. Вот поэтому ты помеха... Рангику.  
- Гин... - только и прошептала она, кладя руки ему на плечи, покрытые скользкой белой тканью.

Он наклонился к ней, так что его губы почти касались ее виска:

- Ты помеха... Рангику, потому что, когда ты рядом, я начинаю думать о...  
- ИЧИМАРУ! - донесся крик из темнеющей выси, не заглушенный даже резко восставшим ветром.  
- Капитан и лейтенант - одна сатана. Всю погоду испортил. А ты за него беспокоилась... Я, пожалуй, пойду, Рангику, - попрощался Ичимару, вставая. - Увидимся.  
- Гин, постой... - окликнула его Матсумото, поднимаясь вслед за ним, но было поздно: светлая фигура исчезла в шунпо.

***  
Где-то в бескрайних просторах Руконгая на крыше сидел Ичимару Гин и старательно выжимал длинные полы своего одеяния, тяжко мокрого от обильного ливня. Вот в Лас Ночес климат был строго регламентирован. Неожиданно он захохотал: об Айзене Соуске и всех перипетиях с Хогиоку он вспомнил только сейчас. Да, умела же Рангику Матсумото отвлекать...


	11. Our persimmon tree

**Our persimmon tree  
**

* * *

Капитан Хитсугайя в очередной раз оторвал фуде и взгляд от бумаги, хмуро посмотрев на стул лейтенанта… пустующий стул лейтенанта. Он вздохнул глубоко-глубоко: Матсумото явно задерживалась сверх обычного. Не то что б… у нее не имелось в последнюю неделю уважительной причины для такого дисциплинарного проступка. Однако вчера… позавчера и даже позапозавчера его традиционно не соблюдающий режим лейтенант являлась без опозданий. Несмотря на… недавние обстоятельства.

Личная трагедия странно отразилась на ней: мало того, что она соблюдала все формальные стороны службы, молча строчила отчеты чуть ли не круглосуточно, так еще вырез ее косодэ полностью закрывал широкий темно-фиолетовый шарф. А бледность лица – более толстый слой пудры… Хитсугайя чтил ее дань трауру, но через пять дней ему сделалось невыносимо молча провожать глазами то, что должно было зваться Матсумото Рангику.

Он дорисовал точку на документе и, обеспокоенный ее продолжительным отсутствием, направился в апартаменты лейтенанта Матсумото. Ее подавленная аура застряла именно там. Капитан решил не церемониться и вторгся без стука: либо она уже почувствовала его приближение, либо крепко спала, либо… Хитсугайя ожидал узреть всемирный погром из разномастных бутылок саке, расписных токкури, шмоток и глянцевых журналов, но вместо характерного натюрморта он столкнулся с убранным минимализмом голого татами. Ни в гостиной, ни в спальне… хозяйки не оказалось. Будто она съехала… ее выдавало только застывшее реятсу. Он передумал ее окликать и сразу вышел в маленький садик, где и застал Матсумото, сидящей на каменном выступе. Рангику смотрела в никуда… или… он подошел вплотную: на самом деле, какое-то одичалое деревце приковало ее взор.

- Матсумото, я не припомню, что б я тебе подписывал отпускной лист или давал отгул. Матсумото… - повторил Хитсугайя громче, но она даже не оглянулась. В ее тряпичной позе сквозила отстраненность. – Лейтенант Матсумото…  
- Капитан… - наконец, прошелестел ее ответ, - Вы знаете, что это за дерево напротив?  
- Без понятия… январь-месяц, по одному стволу – угадать сложно, - произнес Хитсугайя, с ревностью присмотревшись к самому высокому обитателю сада.  
- Это хурма… капитан, - рассеяла его дилемму Рангику и подтянула колени к груди. – Сколько трудов мне стоило ее посадить и выходить… В следующем декабре эта упрямица должна уже была плодоносить. Так мне говорил Гин, - сказала Матсумото и грустно усмехнулась. - Смешно, я обзавелась этой проклятой хурмой ради него, а он… он не попробует первого урожая.


	12. Отчаянная

**Отчаянная  
**

* * *

"Еще каких-то пять минут, шимата! Шимата!" - она задыхалась, но не останавливалась, выталкивая нытье в боку на краешек сознания. Матсумото спешила туда, куда уже опоздала. Недвусмысленные колебания реятсу на затихшем поле битвы утверждали совершенно четко: оба предателя скрылись в портале. Но она настырно отказывала вещему голосу разума в полной власти над действительностью.

"Пока не увижу, что его там нет... даже так... пока его не увижу...я не успокоюсь! Еще волнения духовной силы? Кажется, я упустила даже свидетелей... "

На сердце чуть полегчало при мысли о том, что хоть кто-то выжил... и в состоянии сражаться.

"Тайчо... нет... не сейчас... "

Она прогнала прочь гнетущую тревогу с привкусом вины, как и неотступную боль, все еще пронизывающую ее раненое нутро.

"Почти... еще чуть-чуть..." - и вот наконец, приоткрылись взору глухие последствия, причины которых уже не в этом мире: бесчисленные обломки, покрытые скатертью пыли... и два павших в неравном бою противника.

"Жив... жива... они живы..."

Но все это чужое реятсу... пусть и принадлежащее союзникам.

"Теперь-то убедилась, наконец?" - законно позлорадствовал рассудок.

Он пропал, будто призрак. Вал разочарования нахлынул вместе с прорвавшейся сквозь ее баррикады болью. Но Рангику пересилила себя и не повалилась на ослабевшие колени, ухватившись за торчащий поблизости кусок арматуры. Все это время... она бежала сквозь разрушенный город на придуманный ее предательским воображением зов... ей только чудилось, какой же нелепый самообман.

- Дурак... опять он всё испортил... - с сожалением пробормотала она, опуская плечи. На считанные секунды в голове все будто онемело. Но этот паралич мысли был мимолетным забвением. Матсумото вспомнила... и ее захлестнул ужас, выглядывающий из мглы расплывшихся зрачков.

"Каракура... они... нет, этого не должно случиться!"

Ей было страшно... страшно только представить, какое зрелище будет наблюдать ее бывший друг детства. А, может, не только наблюдать...

"Неужели... я опоздала окончательно? Неужели ничего нельзя сделать? Неужели ты не вернешься? Неужели тебя не вернуть?"

Что бы ей этого не стоило, Рангику не даст случиться непоправимому... она не позволит ему превратиться в Убийцу.

"Ты же ненавидишь убивать... ты даже запах мертвечины с трудом выносил... и всегда ненавидел смерть в любых ее личинах".

Рангику вздохнула и медленно направилась в сторону распростертого на цементе белобрысого зачинщика всей этой сомнительной истории.

"Знаешь, нам не стоило становиться шинигами... я ведь тоже ее ненавижу..."

Но все когда-нибудь умирают.


	13. В каждой шутке

**В каждой шутке...  
**

* * *

_- Гин... откуда она у тебя? - изумленно воскликнула Рангику, уже на пороге заприметив испуганно встрепенувшуюся галку.  
- А... моя птичка… Майго... я ее дней пять назад вызволил прямо из жадных лап лисицы, - ответил "маленький филантроп" и смущенно заулыбался. - Мне просто стало ее жалко...  
"Он... добрый... странный, конечно, но добрый..." - кружила в ее голове мысль, пока Ичимару скармливал проголодавшемуся питомцу кусочек за кусочком остаток той самой пригоршни хурмы. Рангику шагнула вперед, неуклюже ухватилась за его рукав... и упала в обморок.  
Она очнулась от мелкой россыпи укольчиков в лоб и щеки.  
- Ох! Наконец-то пришла в себя, - облегченно вздохнул Гин, прекратил брызгать на ее лицо воду и холодными пальцами провел под рыжей челкой. - Страшно-то как! Крепко ты вцепилась в мою руку... еле-еле до кувшина дотянулся. Аканна...  
- Гин... - захотела она, было, извиниться за свою слабость.  
- Ничего-ничего... все будет хорошо. Я от-ме-ня-ю об-мо-ро-ки! Вот! - с твердой веселостью отчеканил он.  
- Но их нельзя отменить... - недоуменно возразила Матсумото и малость нахмурилась.  
- Всё можно... если ты чуть-чуть волшебник, - заговорщически подмигнул Ичимару и подсунул ей под нос ароматную хурму. Она машинально принялась пережевывать угощение.  
«Никогда не встречала волшебников… только шарлатанов. Разве настоящие кудесники такие странные? Может, даже «чуть-чуть волшебники» должны быть чудаками?»  
- Скажи, Гин… а волшебники странные, потому что они волшебники, или волшебники, потому что они странные? – не удержалась Рангику и спросила с полунабитым ртом. Ичимару перестал дразнить Майго, откинулся на ветхий пыльный футон и задумчиво уставился в заплесневевший потолок.  
- Гин… - окликнула она, полагая, что тот совсем замечтался и вытеснил причудливыми грезами ее вопрос куда-то на задворки памяти.  
- Наверное… удивлять и удивляться – вот в чем премудрость волшебников. Странное удивляет. Для того чтоб отыскать странности, надо уметь удивляться… а для того, чтоб удивить, показываешь их кому-то другому, но обязательно тому, кто тоже удивится. И… потом, открывать необыкновенности и ни с кем не делиться… очень… очень-очень одиноко, - скороговоркой запутал он ее окончательно. Затем приподнялся, поймал ее цепким взглядом и добавил совершенно неожиданно, без намека на смущение: - Поэтому ты теперь мое сокровище! Я торжественно клянусь тебя беречь пуще зеницы ока! _

Тогда она и не подозревала, что у этого не в меру улыбчивого мальчика сложились столь странные представления об обещаниях. А все могло быть иначе. Но в их истории едва ли было местечко для сослагательного наклонения.


End file.
